User talk:Mejiaj1
Welcome Mejiaj1 No fanart Please do not upload anymore fanart. Fan art is not allowed in this wiki, and if you keep uploading fanart it is possible that you will be banned. If you want to upload pictures such as fanart use photobucket or anything similar. But those are only allow in profiles. Please read the image guidelines for more information. Welcome Hi welcome to the one piece wikia, if you need any help please ask me, I am happy to help. I am OnePieceNation by the way, OPN for short. Yorosh-q/pleasure to meet you. So to get started please remember these three main rules: 1 You cannot post any pictures of fan art on the site, or pictures that are already on it, nor may you post anything for personal use only or before the actual release of the manga/anime/game etc. (you already found this out, but I sadly can only inform new users once a day) to continue: 2 No speculation or spoilers allowed (except in blogs, where they have to be marked as such), furhtermore everything must be written from a neutral point of view. Meaning no opinions, like I hate/love this character/episode or anthing along those lines. Just presenting information is what a wikia does. 3 always remember to sign you posts on talk pages (both user talk pages and article talk pages) with tildes like this ( ~ ~ ~ ~ ) but then with out spaces in between. (OnePieceNation 02:16, March 20, 2012 (UTC)) three tildes yields another result and two tildes (~~) won't do the job it has to be four. like this (OnePieceNation 02:16, March 20, 2012 (UTC)) if you do that your post is immediatly singes your name and other data, as you can see. (OnePieceNation 02:16, March 20, 2012 (UTC)) Kon'nichiwa! :D Welcome back Mej! :D Hope you are doing good in school. Hugs from your big sister :P 04:38, November 6, 2012 (UTC)Zori Thanks Zori! Glad to be back [[User:Mejiaj1|'Mejiaj1']] Talk 02:34, November 13,2012 Sig I can see you're having some difficulties with your signature right now. If you come into chat right now, I would be glad to try help you fix it. 05:58, November 12, 2012 (UTC) I noticed that your sig is still in exploded (code) form. To fix this, you need two subpages (let's call them "Sig" and "SigReal"). In the "Sig" page, put all the code for your sig there. In the "SigReal" page, simply write . Then go your preferences and put the "SigReal" page under the signature preference. It should work this way. If it doesn't, feel free to ask me. Sorry if you already know this, but it's kinda weird editing a page when there's a huge mass of code right in the middle of the page. 05:28, November 14, 2012 (UTC) PX can you help with that because i have no idea how to? [[User:Mejiaj1|'Mejiaj1']] Talk 03:48, November 16, 2012 (UTC) User:Mejiaj1/SigReal <--Take this page and under "Signature" in your preferences, add . If this doesn't work, send me a message, or consult this excellent blog Levi made about sigs. 04:24, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Sabo http://puu.sh/2rF9h Unfortunately, this blog was deleted without reason. I urge you, kind sir or madame, to petition the administrator in order to have the blog restored to its original state. Sincerely - 11:25, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Well played brother~ Well played brother~ well played .. COOK ME! BOIL ME! Gimme your worst >:( But be gentle ;) 14:48, April 24, 2013 (UTC) 16:35, April 24, 2013 (UTC)}} Mejiiiii Answer my question on the chat!!!! 18:58, April 28, 2013 (UTC) I will I will .. Thanks again mejja Bro! and me and neo played nice today :) she gave me this new Sig as present (Y) but I need to make it shorter =_= its a long chunk of codes T^T XXX XXX XX XX 23:20, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Rai Banned I really dont care about being banned. At this point its "meh". The sad part is, is that its only 3 days. Really? the guy doesnt have the balls to pull a perma? W/e, its what 3 days? I couldnt give a rats ass at all. 03:46, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Signature Please, make a template signature, thanks.